The Demon Prince and the Miko Princess
by Guise'n'Disguise
Summary: Kagome is a princess on the run and Inuyasha is a prince in hiding. They come from two different rival kingdoms. Will they ever get together? Alternate Universe. You know the drill. FINISHED - But I warn you, the ending stinks of old smelly cheese.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeing from Danger:

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 1: Fleeing from Danger:**

She ran.

Hard and fast. She flew over fallen logs and large jagged branches, desperately flying, fleeing away from her pursuers. She had to get away! They couldn't find her! She ran blindly, dodging the moving shadows of her mind, running, running…

OOMPH

She had run straight into a branch when she turned to look over her shoulder to see if anyone was still following her. Dazed she sat up and looked around. No one. She sighed with relief. They had lost her. She was safe. Wearily she got up and leaned on a nearby tree, panting heavily, her chest heaving as she gulped the air in, trying to relieve the pain in her legs and stomach.

She froze as a quiet chuckle echoed through the woods. There, stepping from behind a tree that had kept him hidden from her view, was her would-be-captor, still wearing that disgusting baboon hide. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in fear as he pulled out his sword.

"Why don't you co-operate and come back with me? Prince Kouga is anxious to see you return safely" he drawled and then emitted a distasteful snicker.

"You mean he wants me to come back so that you and your jerk prince can force me into marrying him!" she spat.

"Force you! He would never do that! Now, myself, on the other hand, well, I suggest that you don't push me towards doing something that you would regret." He leered at her suggestively, fingering his sword.

"Don't you dare! I'd rather die!" Now she was shouting, unaware of how tentacles were appearing around her.

"That can be arranged!" With the last word, he grabbed her arms and legs with his tentacles. She screamed and struggled against him as he slowly moved closer, his sword glittering in the palely yellow light filtering through the trees surrounding them. She struggled harder and as a last resort, she bit the tentacle holding her right hand. It worked. He howled and the tentacle let her go. She immediately grabbed her dagger from her belt and started stabbing the tentacles that surrounded her body. They released her and she dropped to the ground. Once more, she ran.

_Where should I go? I need a place to hide._ She panted, taking in deep breathes as she ran from the demon behind her._ There's got to be a place to hide! Oh Kagome, what are you going to do now? It was all well when I escaped from the castle!_ She dodged a jagged branch that was lying in front of her. _There!_ She spotted a cave hidden behind a clump of bushes and skidded to a halt. She dived into the cave just in time to avoid her pursuer's glare. Luckily the wind was blowing towards her so it was unlikely that he would smell her out.

"Damn her! Where is that girl! I need her to complete my plans!" Naraku screeched in frustration before stomping off away from where she was hiding.

She let out a tremendous sigh and lowered her hands from her face. She had not known that she had been holding her breathe until she let it out. Then came the growling. She turned around slowly, her eyes growing wary, as she glimpsed the thing behind her. It was a hanyou, a half demon, half human creature. Its silvery hair was fanned out on its back and its golden eyes glared at her. Two furry, silver ears poked out from under his hair. _His? Yes. No doubt it's a he. _She inwardly sighed._ Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Well I didn't come here to be eaten. _She took a few hesitant steps backwards before twirling around and fleeing once more.

The thing was coming after her, she was sure of it. She ran even harder. She knew that hanyous could run faster than any other creature and she wondered why he had not caught up with her yet. Could he be curious?

WHAM

She tripped over a gnarled root and fell hard into the dirt. _Shit! He is going to catch me now._ A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her up. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised who it was.

"You!"

"Yes, me. Did you miss me?" Naraku brought her to her feet, still holding onto her hair.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" She struggled to get away, one hand clutching her hair, the other trying to pull his hand away.

"Not now, not ever. You not going to get away this time bitch!" he made her scream as he yanked on her hair one more time and started to pull her away.

"Let her go!" came a voice from beyond the trees. She gasped as her saviour was revealed when he stepped out from behind the trees. _The hanyou! What is he doing here? Why is he saving me?_

"Well, well. If it isn't little Inuyasha! How nice of you to going us!" Leering, Naraku turned to face him and spat at the dirt in front of the hanyou.

"Let her go! Or would you prefer that I make you?" He shouted back, grabbing his sword. _Inuyasha! Hmmm. Interesting name._ _I did not see that sword before_, thought Kagome, _Maybe he had it but I couldn't see it._

The hanyou, Inuyasha now had his sword in his grip and was circling Naraku. Naraku thrust Kagome towards a boulder, where she hit her head and was knocked halfway into unconsciousness.

"There. Now she can't run away while I deal with you." He sneered and attacked Inuyasha. They parried and thrust their swords at each other, each trying to unbalance the other. To a very dizzy, paralysed Kagome, it was like they were performing a dance. Both had elegant movements but Kagome found herself admiring Inuyasha. _He moves so gracefully, I…What is wrong with you girl? You should be trying to escape!_ She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't listen. Her head was still reeling.

"Hah!" said Inuyasha as he twirled his sword around Nakaru's and yanked his opponent's sword from his grasp. The sword flew a metre away and thudded into the dirt. Both were breathing heavily as Inuyasha pointed his sword at Naraku's throat.

"Now leave, and don't come back" Inuyasha said, slowly regaining his breath.

"You may have won this time, but next time, I will be the one pointing a sword at you!" Naraku sneered, before bounding off into the trees. Inuyasha sighed and re-sheathed his sword before turning to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, reaching out his hand to help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy" She staggered and fell once more and he reached out to catch her.

"Thank you…" she said before falling unconscious.

Wordlessly, he picked her up and began carrying her back to his cave.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Unknown:

**Yo and hello! I'm back! I'll try to update as much as possible but I also have exams on the side (da really big ones before going to Year 12 in da British System). Oh well... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 2: Feelings Unknown:**

He had no idea how he had managed to get himself into this. All he knew was that she had dived into his cave and hid. He remembered that part well.

_Flashback_

_He was sitting in his cave, staring up at the hole in the roof, reminiscing about when he wasn't hunted, when he was loved and cherished, when he was the prince of the demons. Then Naraku came, worming his way into the king's good books, slowly taking over, leading up to that one day, when he rebelled and overtook the good king._

_Inuyasha remembered that day well. He remembered seeing Naraku killing the king, his father, he remembered shouting "No!" and rushing to his father's side. He remembered his father's dying wish, "Take care of yourself, Inuyasha. Take care and avenge me…". He remembered fleeing into the woods and hiding in this very cave and all that occurred afterwards. The days of hunger, pain, suffering, the nights of fitful sleep, plagued with dreams. He trained himself in the art of fighting so that when he faced Naraku, he would be ready._

_A noise distracted him and he swivelled around to face the entrance of the cave. There, crouching at the entrance was a black haired girl. She was peering at something outside, through the bushes. A distinct smell of fear came from her, as well as some other emotion. Was it anger? Betrayal? Hatred? It seemed a mixture of the three. There was also another, very faint, smell, one he didn't recognise for a while until he heard cursing outside and angry footsteps that were quickly fading away. He growled. He knew this scent._

_She heard him and froze. She slowly turned around and saw him. Her eyed widened, wariness was the dominating emotion in them. Strange. Most people reacted with fear, but she, she did not seem afraid. Not even a whiff of it in her scent. There was even some curiosity in those eyes. He noticed that her eyes were chocolate brown. She stepped cautiously back a few steps, then turned and fled. He didn't know why, just that he should run after her, and he did._

_Not far from his cave, she fell. That was when Naraku grabbed her and Inuyasha saw red. He didn't know why he did it but he defended her, fought for her and won for her. He carried her unconscious form back to his cave tenderly, all the while not knowing why…_

_End flashback._

Now he was watching her lifeless body curled up next to the fire, his shirt under her head. Her chest heaved up and down in a regular motion as she breathed in and out. She had been unconscious for nearly 3 hours according to his watch. It was one of the few relics that he still had from the past. She was wearing a simple white blouse with a green sailor-like collar around her throat and ended in a small bow on her chest. Accompanying her blouse was a short green skirt which showed of her long legs. White socks and a pair of sensible, brown shoes completed her outfit as well as the set of bow and arrows on her back coupled with the green-handled dagger at her waist.

He could smell blood on the dagger, Naraku's blood, and guessed that she had used it against their mutual enemy. _Why was Naraku after her anyway? I heard something about needing her for some plan. What is Naraku up to now? I am glad I saved her…_

He still didn't know why he had gone after her and protected her. It was an unbidden action, he still was confused. Something about her called him to her. It could be how she never was afraid of him or was it…something else?

He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts. _What is wrong with me? I've never acted this way before except for…_Here his thoughts paused, realisation upon him._ Kikyo…_The pain of losing her fell on him, her death etched into his soul._ I wasn't able to save you…I will avenge you and my father. I will kill Naraku next time…I didn't kill him this time because of the girl…_He looked back at her and then back at the hole in the roof of the cave. She was still unconscious. _Damn her! She got in my way! I could have killed him! I could have killed that bastard!_ He glanced at the entrance hidden behind a clump of bushes. He remembered what he had just done. It had felt so right, him holding her, bridal style, across his chest. Her warm body had fit perfectly into his. He remembered watching her, her hair billowing in the wind, her soft lips slightly parted…_No! I shouldn't be thinking about that! What is wrong with me! It's like I like her! Not that I do! I just…am curious to know why Naraku is after her! That's it!_ But he couldn't stop thinking about how he had held her and…

A groan startled him out of his reverie. He whipped his head around, staring at the girl._ About time…_

* * *

**Ooooookkaayy the next chapter requires 10 reviews at least. Flames accepted. They can be useful...**

**Death incarnate.**


	3. Chapter 3: Musings and Revelations:

**Yo guys! I decided to go easy on you and give ya another chapter, k? But I expect AT LEAST 15 reviews. PLEASE! I need the feedback! oh, and any idea what will happen next?**

* * *

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 3: Musings and Revelations:**

"Ow. My head" she groaned, clutching her head in agony. "Where am I?" she said as she saw the roof of the cave above her.

"In my cave." Came a voice. Startled, she bolted upright and peered into the shadows where she could see…something. Sure, the fire helped her see that something was there but it was not bright enough to see what.

"Who's there?" she asked, just managing to keep her voice steady. Then HE stepped out into the light. "Oh. It's you." She said, unafraid now as she recognised her saviour.

Inuyasha was shocked. At first, he had smelt the fear on her when she asked who it was, but as soon as he became visible, that smell of fear died away. _Why isn't she scared of me? She should be!_

"You're not scared of me?" he asked, seemingly bewildered. She blinked a few times before replying.

"No. Why should I be? You did save my life."

He sat down directly across the fire from her. His silver hair flickered in the light and his eyes were studying her, curious. Then he glared at her. She glared right back. Startled, he shook his head and quickly recovered.

"So why was Naraku after you?" he asked casually and only realised his mistake when she stiffened and a strong scent of wariness billowed from her.

"How do you now Naraku?" she asked, the suspicion apparent in her voice.

"He killed my father" he stated simply.

"Oh." She looked away at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"Oh" she said before lapsing into silence again. The silence grew, long and awkward.

"He killed all of my family as well." She said broodingly.

"Huh?"

"Naraku. He killed my family as well as tried to force me into marrying his puppet prince. That's how I know him." She spat out the words "puppet prince" with such vehemence, such anger, that he wondered why she hated this "prince".

"That bloody bastard! He did the same to…someone I knew." He hesitated. She wanted to push further but held back when she saw the pain and anguish in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said once again.

"Why are YOU apologising? It's not your damn fault!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! God! Blame someone for being sympathetic!"

"Keh!"

She glared at him and he glared back. They kept glaring at each other for a full 5 minutes before breaking the glare at the same time. The silence continued for quite some time until it became unbearable and Kagome was on the verge of apologising when she heard a slight snore. _What! He fell asleep that fast! Of all the nerve! Creep!_ However, she decided to follow his example, tucked her legs underneath her, put her arm under head, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Soon she too was snoring.

As soon as he heard her snore, Inuyasha perked his ears up and sat up, studying her once more. She was asleep, that was for sure, while he himself had been only pretending. He did it to stop the awkward silence and it had worked. He put his arms around his knees and watched her for quite a long time, her chest rising and falling, a few strands falling onto her face. He resisted the urge to push them off her forehead, got up and went outside.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT IS VITAL THAT YOU DO SO OR I WILL NOT UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Torture from the Past:

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 4: Torture from the Past:**

The next morning, she woke up to the sunlight streaming into the cave and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she looked around the cave and realised he was not there. _He's not here. Where did he go? Oh god! What if Naraku comes while he's not here!_ She started to panic, the nightmares of last night fresh on her mind.

_Dream_

_She was running again and this time there was no Inuyasha to save her. She tripped over a branch. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She banged her head against a rock and sat up, dizzy from her fall. Blood trickled down her face. Then HE came up behind her._

"_Got you!" he whispered into her ear. She screamed and struggled against the tentacles that had grabbed her. Naraku chuckled._

"_No. You're not going to escape this time! Now I'm going to have my fun with you!" with that he laughed evilly. She screamed, louder and louder as he got closer…_

_End dream_

Inuyasha was making his way back to the cave when he caught a whiff of panic. Worried he quickly made his way back to the cave and ducked inside.

"What's wrong?" he said. Startled, Kagome jumped and then realise it was him.

"N-nothing." She hesitated before going on, "Just a bad dream"

"Keh. You humans are so weak." He said it without meaning it. He knew what nightmares could do to you.

She gave him a glare before asking, "Where were you?"

"I went to…get some food." Now it was his turn to be hesitant. She didn't push him and seemed to buy the lie and he relaxed.

"Here, can you cook? I can't." he said, tossing two freshly caught quails.

"Okay." And with that, she got to work.

A while later, they were digging into the delicious meal that Kagome had made.

"Mmmm. This is so good! Where did you learn how to make this?" Inuyasha asked her, so enrapt by the meal that he didn't insult her.

"My mother taught me." She said, thankful for the complement but then her face fell.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" she stopped, unsure on whether she should go on now that painful memories had resurfaced. The pain was still fresh. She stood up and leaned against the wall, away from him, holding the flood in.

"Go on." He had been watching her closely and had seen the grief on her face, the tears forming in her eyes. _She'd better not cry! I don't think I could stand her crying. It would break my heart. Wait, where did that come from? She's just a stupid human! I don't like her! Do I?_

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But sometimes, it's best to let it out before it festers…" He knew. He had held it all in for a long time and it had grown into a monster. One day he had realised that he should not hold his grief in and had cried for a long time. He had felt better after that. _Tears bring the release of sorrow._ He voiced this last thought aloud.

"Thank you." She hesitated. She was afraid of bringing it up, afraid that he might shun her but she threw caution to the winds and went on. _I trust him. I don't know why, but I do. I guess that it's because he saved my life._ She began hesitantly, unsure of whether she could tell him without breaking down.

"Remembering her…it's just so painful…I still can't seem to grasp at the fact that I'll never see her again" she said all of it, her voice breaking, before turning and running from the cave. Inuyasha just stared after her bewildered. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have known that it would hurt her!_ It didn't look like she would be coming back anytime soon.

"Aww, crap! She's going to get herself killed!" and with that, he ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Memories:

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 5: Painful Memories:**

_Why do I always seem to be ending up running through the forest? God! No. Please don't let me remember!_ She had stopped running once she had reached a small clearing in the forest. She sank to her knees as flashes of pain erupted in her. _Mom. Souta. Grandpa. Never again will I see you._ The tears were welling up in her eyes. _No! I don't want to remember!_ But no matter how hard she tried, the memories were ever persistent until they broke through her barrier and consumed her.

_Flashback_

"_Mom! We're going to be late!"_

_There, at the doorway of her mother's room, stood Kagome, already for the famous ball that her family was holding. She was wearing an elegant ball gown, fit for a princess. For that was what she was. The princess of her country._

"_I'm coming, darling. Just let me fix my hair" her mother said, laughing at her daughter's impatience._

_As soon as her mother was finished, Princess Kagome grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the top of the ballroom stairs. From there, they met with Kagome's grandfather and her brother, Souta, who escorted them down to their respective thrones._

"_The former King, the Queen, her son, our Prince Souta, and our future Queen, the dear Princess Kagome" boomed the announcer as they descended the staircase. As elegant as ever, they made their way across the dance floor and commanded the ball to begin. It was her first ball, in honour of her coming to age and she was beyond excited. But she, knowing how princesses were supposed to behave, hid her emotions behind a solemn mask. She sat down gracefully in the little throne in between her mother's and her brother's._

"_Let the ball begin!" came the strong, clear and musical voice of her mother. At once, the musicians picked up their instruments and waited for the conductor's signal before breaking out into a waltz._

_She marvelled at the elegant beauty of the ball, how the male and female counterparts glided as one, wishing she could join them. She was unsure of whether she would be allowed, being a princess, and. Unsure of what the true situation was, she sat in her throne, gazing at the dancers, wishing she could be one of them._

"_My Lady, may I have this dance?" came a voice. Startled, she looked up to see a young man with black hair in front of her. Uncertain, she glanced at her mother who gave a slight nod. Satisfied, she replied._

"_You may" she said, before making her way down to the dance floor. They danced to the waltz, gliding hither and thither._

"_Ahhh, my Lady, you are truly beautiful. I am blessed to be in your presence. Your hair is pure ebony," he said, the flattery so thick that one could cut it with a knife, "your eyes, twinkling like the stars above. Heaven must be missing an angel tonight if you are here."_

"_Really, kind sir, there is no need to flatter me so much! How will I know that you really think of me as such?" she replied, wryly. He chuckled._

"_Oh! So the angel has wits to match her exquisite beauty!" he exclaimed, smiling widely as her gazed upon her. She did not know what to think of this man. He was way too flattering and it was starting to get annoying. Thankfully, the waltz stopped soon after that._

"_I thank you for this wonderful dance…" she paused as she did not know his name._

"_Prince Kouga" he said, supplying him with his name and title._

"_Prince Kouga." She said graciously nodding her head towards him and then made her way back to the throne._

"_How was he?" asked Sango, her friend and advisor._

"_Boring. He flattered too much." She replied, sending her friend into a fit of giggles._

"_My only worry is that our lecherous friend is doing no good." She said, after the giggles had subsided._

"_You mean Miroku? Probably with some girls…" replied Sango, sighing. Immediately, Kagome felt guilty. She knew that her friend was in love with the perverted monk and also that Sango would never admit it, especially when confronted. Kagome accepted this and knew that Miroku also loved Sango back. She trying to get the two of them together, but all was in vain. She knew how they felt about it and had stopped pushing them, knowing that they both were as stubborn as mules._

"_Kagome? Kagome! Wake up!" said Sango, startling Kagome out of her thoughts, "Something bad is happening and I don't like it." Sure enough, there were screams coming from the far side of the ballroom._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" called her mother._

"_Yes, mother?"_

"_Go and hide! Quickly! And take Sango and Miroku wit you!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts! Just do it!"_

"_Yes, mother." She replied sulkily._

"_Come on" said Sango and grabbed her hand._

"_Sango! Kagome!" came a voice. It was Miroku!_

"_Miroku!" they cried, "What's going on?"_

"_There are some intruders and they are killing people here. Quick! Kagome! Where's the nearest secret entrance and where does it lead?"_

"_There's one behind the throne. It leads to my room." And with that, she grabbed the hands of her two best friends and dragged them through the hidden tunnel._

"_We're here. We'll take another secret passageway out of here and into the gardens and escape from there. We should be able to reach the lands of Princess Kikyo in three days, maybe two, if we organise our time correctly."_

_Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Kagome whirled around._

"_Quick1 go down the passageway. I'll leave a hidden note for my mother."_

"_But…" protested Sango._

"_No! We won't leave you!" argued Miroku._

"_Go! You don't have much time! In case I get killed, I name you my heir, Sango! If you leave now, at least the kingdom will still have their rightful heir to guide it! Miroku! You stand witness to this claim! Take these papers with you. It is the declaration of Sango's inheritance and a map of the hidden passages here, so you don't get lost. Now no more buts and GO!"_

_They crawled into the tunnel and she closed the door behind them. Then she grabbed her dagger and her bow and stood ready for a fight. BAM! The door burst open and there stood a man with dark black hair which was horribly greasy and messy. There was an aura of evil around him._

"_Greetings, your highness, I am Naraku. I am to take you to safety."_

"_Then why did you break my door down?" she retorted. She still did not trust this man._

"_I only feared for your highness' safety. I was afraid that you were being…manhandled in there."_

"_I still don't trust you." He sighed._

"_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this" and with that grabbed her and tucked her under his very smelly armpit, along with her bow and arrows. Her dagger remained hidden._

"_Argh! LET ME GO!" she screamed, struggling with all her might._

"_NO! You are a vital part of my plan!"_

_She was dragged all the way back to the ballroom, where several men were standing in specific posts. Then she realised. They were soldiers. Her kingdom was being invaded!_

_Then it happened._

"_No!" she screamed as she caught a glimpse of her grandfather's mangled body lying next to her brother's corpse, "No! No! No! No! No! N…" she would have gone on if it wasn't for a hand roughly covering her mouth. Muffled sobs broke through now and then but the worst was yet to come._

"_Unhand my daughter!"_

"_Mother!" she tried to scream through the hand, trying to warn her mother of the danger behind her. But it was too late. A sword sliced through her mother's stomach and slid out of her, covered with her royal blood. She fell, ever so gracefully, like a floppy rag doll._

"_NO!" and she broke free of her captor and ran to her mother's side._

"_Take care of yourself, darling. Avenge me…"_

"_I will. I will. Mother, don't go!" Kagome sobbed, bent over her mother, covered in blood. Tears fell, hard and fast and surprisingly, they left her alone._

_End Flashback_

They had taken her to Prince Kouga's castle, where she soon realised that Kouga was nothing but the pawn of Naraku. He had tried to force her to marry Kouga, knowing that only through marriage would he gain control over her lands. Naraku aimed to rule over all the kingdoms of the east. She had doubted he would be satisfied with that. She had escaped soon afterwards from his grasp and that was when she met Inuyasha.

The images of her family's death replayed in her mind, over and over again. She wrapped her arms around her and cried, the grief pouring out after being locked up and denied for so long.

**Woohoo! Long chapter! My first really long one! Yay! Long way to go kiddos!**


	6. Chapter 6:Comforting Embraces:

**Hey guys! I know that its been a looooong time but I have an excuse! I really do! glares at the three ton pile of work on her desk and mutters **stupid teachers! **Oh well, nothing that doesn't take longer than all night! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!i've got chapter 7 ready but I don't know what should happen after that so for now just think about what should happen next and get back to me after reading chapter 7, ok? Thanks!**

**Goth Gurl **aka** Gwriter4anime**

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 6: Comforting Embraces:**

He followed her scent through the forest. It was filled with pain and it truly hurt him that she suffered. _Wha…? Why am I thinking all this?_

_You love her_ The thought came by itself, unbidden.

_Love her? Impossible!_

_Well if you're so smart, then why don't you give a more plausible reason!_

_Well…I…I…_

_Hah! So you admit it!_

_No I don't! Leave me alone!_

Suddenly he picked up her scent, mixed with water and salt. _Fuck! She's crying!_ He ran, tracking her scent until he reached a clearing. There, on her knees, her arms wrapped around her, sat Kagome, crying her heart out. Quiet sobs emerged from her as her shoulders shook with pain and anguish. Not knowing what else to do, her strode up to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, his voice full of caring, "it's all right. It's okay…" She just sobbed harder.

"Oh god! Please stop crying! I hate it when you cry!"

He put his arms around her and hugged her to him. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away. All she did was grab his haori and sob into his chest. Stroking her curls, he whispered soothing words into her hair. _Is this happening? Is this for real?_

"It's okay, it'll be fine, nothing's going to happen to you." She seemingly calmed down, her sobs reducing by the second. Now only a few stray tears leaked down her face. She still clung to his haori, but the worse of the pain seemed to have ebbed. He continued to stroke her hair, calming her and protecting her. _I'm so confused. I usually don't do this sort of thing. What's wrong with me?_ Her breathing slowed and deepened. Her eyes were now half open, fatigue upon her.

He rocked her to sleep, soothing her all the while. _Can't believe that I'm doing this!_ He held her in his arms, brushing a stray lock from her forehead, gazing at her all the while. _She's so beautiful. Wait a second! Why was I thinking that!_ Irritably, he brushed that thought away, but it continued to lurk in his mind._ Hmph! I'd better get her back to the cave._ Silently, he picked up her limp form and carried her back once more.

Back at the cave, he put her down next to the fire and tucked his haori around her. Then he went to his corner of the cave and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Crappy Ending

**We're going to apologise for the sucky ending before you read it, so please forgive us! May I introduce my partner in crime, Guise? We'll be the joint authors of this little account from now on, so look forward to future fics!**

**Disguise: I should really really apologise for this ending. I know how infuriating it is to read a decent story that has such a crap ending. normally, I'd attempt to continue it, but I've lost all will for it, so sadly, I had to make do with a couple of scrapped endings that I mixed and edited into this. I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY for this ending because, and I'm not afraid to say it, IT ABSOLUTELY STINKS!!!!!!!!!**

**So I'm apologising for it now. Flames will be accepted, since I'm aware that I wholeheartedly deserve them. I only ask that you look out for the future fics I have in mind, since Guise will be able to nag me into finishing them before my creative stroke runs out.**

**Disclaimer (sung to the tune of Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone):**

Oh why, oh why can't this manga be mine?

Oh why, oh why can't it be?

But I guess I'll have to be satisfied,

With driving the characters crazy!

**Chapter 7: Quiet Thoughts:**

She woke up the next morning and glanced around. _I'm back at the cave! How did I get here?_ She rubbed the sleep from her eyes wearily and then saw Inuyasha._ Oh. Now I remember. Inuyasha must have brought me back. He…he comforted me?_ The memories were tumbling back now._ Why? Why did he? He's so confusing. I'm so confused!_ Then she smiled. _He really does care for me…even if he hides it!_ She made breakfast and went to wake him up.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up!" He woke up, startled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing. It's morning."

"Feh. You woke me up for that?" he growled.

"Hmph! I guess you didn't want breakfast after all!" She turned away and started eating.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" and with that, he rushed over to get his share. She smirked.

"Now are you glad that I woke you up?" she said, still smirking.

"Feh." was all he said. Her smirk grew wider and she too started eating. They ate in silence after that.

"It's funny," He said, breaking the silence, "I don't even know your name, even though we've known each other for quite a while." She quietly laughed.

"Yeah. It is funny."

"So."

"So?"

"What _is_ your name?"

She didn't answer and got up instead. She walked to the mouth of the cave and sighed. "I'll tell you if you promise not to get mad."

Now he was really confused. What was she hiding? Why was she scared all of a sudden? Might as well promise.

"I promise." He said, curious as to why the sudden change of mood. She sighed again.

"Inuyasha…" she hesitated, gathered her courage and continued, "you are the banished prince of the demons, are you not?"

"N…Nani?! How do you know that!"

"Because I recognised your name from…from a friend." She sighed again.

"How? And who are you really?" he said, totally thrown off now. She sighed again. "And stop sighing!" he muttered angrily.

"I…Our kingdoms, yours and mine, they are enemies because of something that Naraku framed you for."

"So…You do know about that." he said, feeling slightly put off yet still very confused.

"And I do know that it's not your fault."

"Huh?" he said, astonished. _So she doesn't blame me?!_

"Because it was really the fault of Naraku's puppet prince!" she screeched, now so furious that he could see steam coming off her.

"…" He decided not to answer. She stopped being angry and sighed once more. _I feel so bipolar. Right, calm down girl and cool it!_

"I guess I should tell you now…", she trailed off. He peered at her, trying to see her eyes that were now focused on the floor.

"Inuyasha…My name is…I am…" She stopped and sighed again then started up, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"I am Princess Kagome of the 14th dynasty of the miko kingdom."

"…"

"…"

"That's it? So what?"

"…Huh?"

"I've never blamed your kingdom… Well no. That's a lie. I blamed you guys for a while, but I'm okay with you. I know you can't hurt me."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I understand if you don't feel the same, but I really really care for you. More than I did for Kikyo, that's for sure, and I know that I'd probably rip out my own heart if you wanted me too. I know I'm not good with feelings, but I'm kinda new to this. I really…Hey Kagome?...Kagome?! Wake up! Snap out of it!!"

"What happened next? Tell us dad!"

"Not much, really. I, being the strong man that I am, defeated Naraku and save the world!" boasted Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't. If I remember correctly, I had to save your sorry ass at least seventeen times before you managed to lop off his ugly old head!" Interjected Kagome, proud mother of two twin girls, "and don't you dare scare the girls with you gruesome stories!"

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. The girls giggled.

"No buts! And that's final!"

With that, she picked up the two girls and carried them out the door. Inuyasha ran after his wife, still whining and begging. High above them, Kikyo watched on, finally at rest since her once-upon-a-time love and her dearest sister were at last happy. They were free.

**Sorry guys, I said there'd be one more chapter after this, but my muse for this story abandoned me and I just got fed up with this story and gave up. I've just done a quick ending for it, since I didn't' have the heart to leave it abandoned.**

**Please forgive my sucky ending!**

**Oh, I plan on doing a sorta spoof Harry Potter/Tom Riddle story. It's supposed to be a oneshot… See you then!!!!!!!! (If you're not fed up with me coz of this story).**

IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE A REWRITE OF THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL PUT IT UP HERE.


End file.
